


The Curiosity of Connor

by sir_red



Series: The Vamps UK [2]
Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_red/pseuds/sir_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 to my little Vamp appreciation story. </p><p>This work is entirely fiction and no reflection is meant on real persons.</p><p>The Vamps are:</p><p>James McVey – 19<br/>Tristan Evans – 18<br/>Brad Simpson – 18 (Just turned) <br/>Connor Ball – 16</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curiosity of Connor

The Curiosity of Connor

Connor was growing curious. 

Ever since he had returned from his trip home to see his family his band mates had been acting well…strangely.

The band house was, by and large, a pretty easy going place. There were no real rules and four boys aged 16 to 19 in a single place was bound to result in a fair amount of chaos. Connor loved being with the other boys, it was like having three older brothers who were also best mates. 

He was the youngest and the last to join the band but he never really felt that he was an outsider. The boys had each gone out of their way to make him feel welcome.

That was why it was a little strange that he felt for the first time like he had missed out on something.

Over the first few days that he was back with the band he found himself catching fleeting glances between James, Tristan and Brad. Most bizarrely James and Tristan looked pleased, almost smug about something, while Brad looked….embarrassed? 

What’s more Brad seemed to be suffered from some kind of pain in the arse…literally. Every time Brad sat down he seemed to wince as though his bum was bruised. One such time Connor caught James chuckling to himself as he watched Brad squirm about uncomfortably. Connor had approached James to ask him about it but he had simply winked and wandered off. 

It was strange for the other boys to be acting secretively. All four had been pretty open with eachother. They also engaged in behaviours which Connor was grateful had not been caught on camera. Connor had heard it called ‘horseplay’ but he wasn’t sure he was entirely comfortable with that word. 

Connor had never had older brothers (his brother was a couple of years younger) so he had never before experienced, first hand, the phenomena by which older males felt the need to express their affection for younger and smaller males in the most painful means possible. Connor loved his three bandmates like brothers, but by god his nipples were getting sore from James and Tristan’s inquisitive fingers and he did not have a single pair of boxers which were not stretched by James’ wedgies! He quite enjoyed wrestling with the lads – even when it was just mucking about. 

At first Connor had thought that maybe the boys had been wrestling and mucking about without him, maybe Brad had fallen over and managed to injure his bum. As time went on he began to realise that there might be a little more to it. When he tried to ask Brad about it, Brad had blushed to the roots of his scalp and hurriedly changed the subject while Tris simply ignored any questions Connor directed at him.

For the first time since joining the band Connor felt truly alone and, despite his best intentions not to, he found himself a little put out by the other guys. He was hurt though he honestly wasn’t sure he had any right to be. One week after his return however he noticed that things had still not returned to normal. The other lads seemed closer to eachother than ever and each seemed inclined to exclude him. One day all three were playing Xbox in the lounge room and the other lads were sitting together, all looked distinctly uncomfortable for some reason. Connor however had had enough. He announced he was going for a walk and all three looked visibly relieved. 

Connor however walked out of the room and approached the front door. He opened the front door and the screen. Then he pulled at the screen gently, so that it would slowly creep shut and quickly pushed the front door shut – from inside the house – as such the front door shut and then the screen door clicked shut – so that the other boys would think he had gone out. He then ducked into the front room and wondered what he might overhear. 

“I’m starting to feel really bad about not including Connor,” Tris said out loud. 

The other boys murmured their assent.

“What if he’s not comfortable with it, though?” Brad asked, sounding nervous, “I don’t want him to feel pressured either way.” 

“It’s not fair for us not to tell him,” Tris said simply, “he’s our mate, more like our brother really, at the very least we should tell him.”

“Tris is right,” James said after a moment sounding thoughtful, “we just need to make it clear that it’s up to him – that he shouldn’t feel pressured any way.”

“Isn’t he a bit young though,” Brad sounded uncertain.

James just snorted.

“He’s only a year younger than you,” James said sounding amused, “though most days I think he looks like the older one out of the two of you.”

Connor smiled at that. 

Connor suddenly felt bad that he had ever doubted his mates and even worse that he had been spying on them. All three boys had been good to him, letting him join the band and treating him well, this was pretty poor repayment on his part. 

Just when he was about to walk around the corner and announce his presence Brad spoke again, something about his tone of voice intrigued Connor.

“How long do you think Connor will be gone for?” he asked the other two. 

Brad sounded nervous and excited, enthusiastic and hesitant all at the same time. He also sounded horny. 

Connor was seventeen years old and he had needs. He wasn’t really sure where he fell on the sexuality spectrum but he was a pretty open minded dude. That being said his one experience with sex, with a girl from his home town, had been illuminating for him. As much as the two of them had had fun it had changed things. Where the two had previously been mates they drifted apart emotionally, despite what they had shared physically. The last thing Connor wanted was to lose his new best friends. 

“Long enough,” James said slowly, “well long enough for you to pay off some of your debt…” 

“Debt!?” Brad sounded outraged, “I thought you were kidding about that!” 

“We were deadly serious,” Tris said, though Connor thought from his tone of voice that he was probably smiling. 

“We told you Brad, you weren’t allowed to wank until we said so,” James said in a reasonable tone, “but you went and blew it!”

Tris sniggered at the obvious pun, Connor rolled his eyes to himself, then processed what the boys were talking about. 

“I guess…” Brad said hesitantly, “…I’ll have to be spanked again…”

Again!?!? Connor thought to himself… now this was getting interesting!

“I think this has gone beyond a regular spanking,” James said, “don’t you Tris?” 

Tris murmured agreement. 

“Tris and I think its time for you to learn a more serious lesson,” James sounded completely calm and at ease, as though they were discussing chords and lyrics. 

 

“Uh huh,” Tris agreed, “go and look in your top drawer, curly.” 

For the first time Connor realized just how hot Tris’ voice was. Never before did he think a voice could be ‘sexy’. Sure he could appreciate good singing or even the mellow vocal styling of Morgan Freeman but Tris’ voice was low and rich and somehow made Connor feel he was wearing way too many clothes. 

Connor heard the footfalls of Brad running upstairs. There was an excruciating wait then for Brad to return. Connor thought it felt like hours though it was probably only a couple of minutes.

“You have got to be fucking kidding,” Brad said out loud.

“Language, Brad,” James said disapprovingly, “that’s going to cost you.” 

“I am not using a dildo!” Brad said sounding outraged.

Connor’s cock which had been slowly hardening seemed to register that statement before the rest of his body. Before he even knew it Connor was massaging his own crotch and wishing he had xray vision. 

“That’s for later,” James told Brad calmly, “the other item please.”

There was a crinkling of a plastic bag as Brad extracted the other item. 

“What is it?” he said sounding dubious.

“It’s a strap,” Tris told him. 

“What does it strap?” Brad said, confused.

“You,” James told him, “well your bum.”

“No freakin’ way,” Brad said out loud.

“Bradley Will Simpson if you aren’t naked and over Tris’ lap by the time I count to ten you are going to sincerely regret it young man!” James voice rang with authority and Connor found himself hurriedly pulling off his shirt and trousers, standing only in his underwear. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Brad muttered to himself. 

“Hands to your side,” Tris said slyly, “its not like we haven’t seen it all before!”  
After a moment Tris spoke again.

“Your bum has healed nicely, there aren’t any marks at all from last time.” 

“That’s a surprise,” Brad said wryly, “you guys mustn’t have hit hard enough.”

“Careful what you wish for…” Tris told him in a sing-song voice.

CRACK.

The strap made a noise so loud that Connor felt him rubbing his own bum in sympathy for Brad.

“OW!” Brad said outloud, “that thing fucking stings.”

“You’re getting twelve from each of us,” James told him calmly.

“Come on James!” Brad sounded scared now, “I can’t take that many.” 

“If you ask us nicely,” Tris said quietly, “we’ll only give you six each now but you’ll owe us another six each later…and you’ll have to think of someway to say thank you properly.” 

Brad seemed to consider that for a moment.

“OK,” he said quietly.

CRACK.

“Is that any way to speak to me?” Tris asked him in an amused sounding voice.

“Huh?” Brad sounded confused.

CRACK.

“Oh!” Brad realized after a moment, “OK sir.”

“Good lad,” Tris said warmly.

CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. 

“Ok your turn is over Tris,” Brad said sounding relieved.

“Nope,” Tris said happily, “you got an extra one for being a cheeky sod.”

 

“No way!” Brad exclaimed.

“Pull your cheeks apart,” Tris told him.

“Ahhh I think I’d rather not,” Brad said sounding embarrassed.

“Do it,” Tris told him cheerfully, “or I’ll use the butt plug.”

Connor could hear Brad’s gulp from the other room.

CRACK.

Brad squealed in pain. 

“What the fuck was that?” he demanded.

“I wanted to give you an extra special something,” Tris told him happily, “my dad used to call it the ring of fire!”

“Ok enough of that,” James said, “my turn. Stand up Brad, face the wall and touch your toes.”

CRACK. CRACK. 

The blows sounded louder, as though James was laying in to Brad with all of his might.

Connor thought of the thick layers of muscle on James perfectly sculpted body and winced.

CRACK. CRACK.

“Jaaaaames,” Brad said in pain, but James didn’t relent.

CRACK. CRACK.

Connor heard a quiet sobbing and realized after a moment that Brad was crying!

Even though Brad was a whole year older than him there was something innocent about Brad that brought out a protective instinct in Connor. He resisted to the urge to run in to his defence. 

“It’s over now Brad,” Tris said, his voice was warm and gentle.

“It freakin hurts!” Brad said sounding upset. 

“I’ll kiss it better,” James told him. 

“I don’t think that will help…” Brad send sounding doubtful.

A moment later Brad moaned so loudly that Connor jumped in alarm. 

“Oh my god, James!” Brad called out, “your tongue is incredible!” 

Connor heard a slight slurping noise and wondered what the hell was going on. He reached down to feel his cock through his pants and found that the front of his boxers were damp with precum. He was hard, harder than he had ever been. 

Connor was struggling to decide what to do next when a voice spoke right into his ear.

“Like what you’ve heard so far?” Tris murmered sexily into Connors ear, “you’re gonna love the next part…”

Connor gulped out loud…

To be concluded.


End file.
